Actions Have Consequences
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Ethel Hallow is an bully. She loves to play tricks on people and never thinks about what trouble the trick will cause. But what if one day someone got caught up in her trick and was seriously hurt? Would Ethel finally grow up?


A/N- This is an idea that came to me quite randomly but when I saw the latest epsiode of the new Worst Witch series when Maud goes to rescue Miss Cackle this idea developed more. Ethel has always being childish and doesn't seem to understand the hurt her tricks cause so this is an story when the worst possible thing happens. Please review and let me know what you think.

 **Actions Have Consequences**

Sybil Hallow happily walked down the corridor towards her bedroom. She had finally become friends with Mildred and was finally starting to enjoy Cackle's a lot more. The fact she had become friends with Mildred Hubble was something her sister, Ethel Hallow, despised and Ethel had been trying for a while to break the friendship up. Sybil had finished class early as she had only had an flying lesson along with the second years who had been helping the newcomers so the two year groups were not in lessons right now.

Today as the young girl walked down the corridor she saw her sister and her best friend Drusilla Paddock laughing to themselves. She then overheard some conversation.

"That's it then Hubble Bubble will finally be out" Ethel laughed.

Sybil walked up to her sister as she heard this full of worry.

"What have you done to Mildred?" she asked. The girl's brown eyes wide with concern.

"Oh pipe down Sybil she is fine" Ethel replied

"Then what did you mean she will 'finally be out'" she asked.

"Forget it" Ethel said

"Ethel tell me now or I am going straight to Miss Cackle" she threatened

"Fine it is just a joke I totally trashed the staff room, tricked Hubble into going in so when someone enters she will be caught red handed" Ethel laughed.

"But she is on a last warning, Cackle said any more trouble and she will expel her" Sybil said

"Exactly it's brilliant isn't it" Ethel laughed as she went off with her friend.

* * *

Sybil did not want Mildred expelled. It wasn't just the fact the girl was now her friend it was the fact Mildred loved Cackle's and had worked so hard to stay where she is. She knew she had to help her but how she did not know.

She ran down to the staffroom as all the teachers were still teaching. She tried to open the door but it was locked tight as Ethel had told her it would be and she could not for the life of her think of the spell that opens doors. She thought about going to get her broom to see if she could fly up to the window but she wasn't a very experienced flyer yet so she started looking for another way into the room.

She saw Tabby Mildred's cat on the windowsill and went to give her an stroke. The cat meowed and pushed her head forward so that Sybil could see the window outside that leads to the staffroom.

"Oh you have to be joking.." she said as she bit her lip. She hated heights more than anything the girl could barely climb an hill without her fears kicking in but there was no other way so she opened the window gently and climbed out. There was an window ledge that was quite thick leaving enough room to walk on. Sybil walked slowly trying to keep her eyes looking forward and not looking down. She took a breathe as she tried to keep her balance. She heard the bell ring for the next lesson as she was walking.

Unbeknown to Sybil Mildred's second year friends had found out about Ethel's plan too and had already gotten her out. The second years had a PE lesson and were just about to get started. Looking up Mildred's smile faded as she saw the young girl walking along the windowsill. She ran to her PE teacher quickly.

"M...Miss Drill...Sybil...Sybil...Hallow is on the 3rd floor window look" she said as the blonde hair teacher looked up and saw the girl as well. The teachers eyes widened as all the students also began to look up.

"What is she doing..." the teacher said her voice full of worry. "Jadu go get Miss Hardbroom quickly" the teacher said. She wished she could be more help but she can't do magic and if she tried to rescue her they both could fall or get trapped plus there was no time for her to try to rescue her.

Sybil could hear her name she had suspected someone had noticed she was there but she didn't look down for fear of falling. She almost did fall an few times but managed to keep her balance. It was taking a lot of willpower to carry on as she remembered how high up she was. Reaching the window she started to try push it open but it was locked and as she tried one more time she took her hand of the windowpane slipped and screamed as she started to fall.

Miss Drill couldn't do anything as the girl fell. Everything went silent as it happened quickly the girl fell and hit the ground. Most students covered their eyes and Miss Drill ran to the girl followed by Mildred and her friends. Enid, the strongest of her friends went to try and lift her.

"No don't touch her we don't know how injured she is it could make it worse" Miss Drill said. Ethel was stood there in shock as she looked at her sister lying on the floor. She looked up to the window where she had been and realised it was the one leading to the staffroom. The younger girl had been trying to rescue her friend. Ethel covered her mouth.

"Sybil...Sybil" the girl said as she got over her shock and realised what had happened. She ran forward trying to get to her sister. She bend down and started to try move her before she felt arms around her waist.

"No Ethel you can't stop it" Miss Drill said as she struggled to keep an hold on the girl. Ethel was crying at this point as she struggled with her teacher.

"That is my sister get of me now" the girl cried. Her emotions were out of control she looked at the girl with long plaits and her eyes turned to an glare.

"This is your fault Mildred Hubble, she was trying to rescue you!" the upset girl shouted.

"It is not my fault, you locked me in there" she yelled.

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU" an voice said. It was Constance Hardbroom their potions teacher. She had hoped she would make it before there was an accident but she was shocked to see she hadn't. She ran to the young girl but didn't touch her.

"Go call for help Miss Drill" the woman said. "You lot inside now, this lesson is over" she said.

* * *

The girl was carted of to the hospital. Luckily she had survived but was seriously injured there whole school was in shock. The story had soon come out though and everyone felt guilty. Mildred felt guilty because the girl had been trying to rescue her, Miss Hardbroom felt guilty for not getting there on time, Miss Drill felt guilty for not being able to do more.

Ethel Hallow had taken the fall hard. Of course she had not meant to hurt her sister and she started to wonder whether the prank had being worth it. She was currently stood in her headteacher's office.

"This shouldn't have happened of all the childish things to do Ethel Hallow pulling a silly prank like that" Miss Cackle said.

"I didn't know Sybil was going to do that" she said sadly as she looked at the floor.

"The girl didn't want her friend to be expelled, you scared her so much she felt like she had to do something" Miss Cackle said.

"I never meant for this to happen she is my little sister" Ethel said as an tear ran down her face.

"Well let this be a lesson to you, actions have consequences, your sister is incredibly lucky even to of survived an fall like that" Miss Cackle said she wasn't shouting but she was using an quiet voice to show she was disappointed which were a lot worse.

Ethel just let the tears fall down her face. She knew her sister was an much better person than her. She is loyal and would do anything for her friends. She also knew her sister was terrified of heights more than she was anything. It had taken bravery and courage to do what she did. It is something she didn't have.

"You do realise I am going to have to punish you don't you?" Miss Cackle said

"Yes, just do whatever you want I nearly murdered my sister" Ethel said as she cried.

"Two months worth of detentions, you have to help wash the dishes everyday until you reach 3rd year" she said "I am not expelling you...I think seeing your sister fall was punishment enough".

"I am sorry, I have learned my lesson" she said as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

As Ethel spend time holding her sister's hand as they waited for her to wake she really started to think. She had to change she knew that. Next time there might be an death, but she didn't know how to she had always being the same way. As the girl was thinking her sister started to open her eyes.

"Sybil" Ethel said wondering if she should go get her parents or siblings. But she decided not to she wanted some time alone with her before it got crazy.

"Ethel...my body hurts" she complained.

"It would do, what were you doing? You could have got yourself killed" she said

"I wanted to help her, Mildred doesn't deserve to be expelled it was an spir of the moment decision, I didn't even think of the dangers" Sybil admitted.

Ethel hugged her sister who was shocked by this move as Ethel did not ever hug her. She smiled wrapping her arms around her.

"Oww" she said as her sister hurt her chest.

"Sorry sorry" she said. I don't know how but I will change I promise you, but how can I do that?" she asked

"Well start by leaving Mildred alone" she told her.

"Alright I will do it" she told her.

It took an few weeks for the girl to go back to cackles. She was very badly injured she had broken her leg, arm, two ribs and had punched her lung. People fussed over her making sure she had everything she needed and Ethel had turned over an new leaf. She had apologised to Mildred and had been leaving them well alone just like she had promised her sister. She was also starting to be an proper big sister and look after her instead of bullying her. It had taken an horrible accident but Ethel had finally learned.

It did take an while to start to change but Ethel knew she had to do it so she forced herself to change for the better and she did do it. She started to copy her sister because she knew she was an much better person and after an while people started to actually like Ethel not fear her which made the school an better place all around.

Ethel never forgot that lesson. As the years went by she never pulled any more pranks. She did think about it sometimes but all she did was blink and remember the image of her sister on the ground. Sybil and her were now a lot closer and because of her new leaf people liked her more. Ethel had finally grown up but it had taken an serious lesson.


End file.
